Generally, the term ‘lighting apparatus’ refers to a light using electricity. Of such lighting apparatuses, a portable lighting apparatus, which can be conveniently carried by a user, is used as an emergency light in the home when a power failure occurs, or is used to ensure night vision during leisure activities such as fishing or mountain climbing. Furthermore, the portable lighting apparatus is supplied with power using dry cells, rechargeable batteries, or separate batteries.
Examples of the portable lighting apparatus include a searchlight, a pocket light, and a flashlight. An example of the searchlight includes a light the focus of which can be freely adjusted to shine a long distance, which is called ‘focusing.’ Furthermore, a waterproof portable light is used as a general home light, as a rescue light, or as an underwater light, which is used when disaster strikes at sea, or as a fish-luring light, which is easy to use. For a special purpose, there is a signal light for indicating danger using a flashing yellow or red light, and a three-color signal light for enabling the color of light to change into three colors.
In the above-described portable lighting apparatus, the battery thereof is discharged when the usage time has elapsed, and thus usage is inconvenient because the battery must be replaced with a new battery. Accordingly, with the recent trend, various products, that is, various types of portable lighting apparatuses, in which a self generation structure is provided, are being marketed.
Meanwhile, when a conventional portable lighting apparatus is used for a military purpose or to send a rescue signal, color filters having various colors are mounted in a portion that emits light radiated from a light source for use thereof. These color filters are separately carried, or are configured to be stored in a storing part, which is provided in one side portion of the portable lighting apparatus.
Accordingly, the conventional portable lighting apparatus is disadvantageous in that, in the case where color illumination is necessary, it cannot be easily used because there is the risk of loss of or damage to the color filters.